Changes Changing Bodies
by kalina564
Summary: A female Breton crosses the border without any memory?Yup.She only remembers one day in her life and that day causes her to hate everyone.What happens when she meets Ralof, his family, and the companions?What about Vilkas? Later sexual scenes, language M
1. Chapter 1

A female Breton crossing the border to Skyrim? Without any memory? Yep. The only thing she remembers is her name, and that painful day when she was 6. Since then, she's hated everyone and everything. Well, that is until she meets Ralof, his family, and the Companions. But when she gets to Windrun and seeks the Companions, she meets someone with a lot in common. What will happen to our little pretty Breton when she meets Vilkas? Oh and yes, I know I named the dragonborn after myself. It's only because I named my character on Skyrim on that. Problem?

Kalina's head throbbed. She went to rub it, to sooth the pain, but she felt something pierce through her hand. She winced. She felt blood slide it's way down onto the floor. She slowly opened her eyes. She saw a young handsome Nord in front of her. She met his bright blue eyes with her dark green eyes. He smiled, "Finally awake, Breton? You tried to cross the border right? Walked right into us. Along with that horse thief sitting next me."

He looked over at the guy next to him. He had dirt all over him and had greasy brown hair. He looked at Kalina, "Breton, we shouldn't be here. It's those damn Stormcloaks. That bastard Ulfric, this is his fault."

The Nord hissed, "Watch your tongue horse thief! Ulfric is right there!" Kalina looked at the guy over to her. He was dressed in a expensive robe and had yellow neck length hair. A rag was tied around his mouth.

She looked back at the Nord and spoke in an angry tone, "Where are we going? Tell me who you are, too." He chuckled, "Angry little one. By the looks of it we're going to Helgen. My name is Ralof. Ralof of Riverwood. What is your name, Breton."

She frowned, "I'd rather keep my name to myself." He leaned forward, "Well I told you mine, it isn't fair when you don't tell me yours." Her frown grew deeper, then she sighed, "Fine. My name is Kalina. I have no idea where I'm from. I can't remember anything but my name and what happened when I was 6."

He looked at her up and down as she looked at the path ahead of them. She had a beautiful structure. Her face looked sweet and her eyes were an attractive dark green. Her breasts were round and looked so perfect. She looked like she was proud as a female nord.

Ralof shook his head and took a deep breath. How could he fall for a Breton? One that seems to hate everyone? He sighed and she looked back at him, her beautiful shoulder length brown hair swaying a bit. He noticed she had a small braid on her right side of her head. She had a scar running down her right eye and one near the right side of her lip.

She frowned again, "Are you staring at me?" He shook his head a bit quickly, "No not at all. What happened to your eye?" She sighed, "Might as well tell you. We're gonna die anyway soon."

She coughed a bit to clear her throat, then started her story, "When I was 6 years old, I lived with my mom, my dad, and my 2 older sisters. Sixteen and fourteen, A big gang came to our house one night, and threatened to kill us if we didn't give them all our gold."

She stopped remembering the painful night. She continued, "We were a poor Breton family, so we didn't have much. My parents gave them our gold. They weren't happy with the amount. I was hiding upstairs under the stack of hay I slept on. I could hear them yelling from downstairs. My sisters just sat patiently, but we started to freak out when we heard my parents scream."

She stopped again and said with a shaking voice, "They came upstairs. I peeked out of the hay and saw each race coming up the stairs. I couldn't believe my eyes. My sisters were in a corner screaming there heads off."

She held back a tear, "I saw there blood splatter on the floor. I yelped and one of them came over to me and smiled. He said they wouldn't kill me, but they would give me a scar. He pulled me out of they hay by my hair and I screamed. He brought his axe up to my face and smiled again. He cut it down my eye. Then he cut the side of my lip. He dropped me and they ran off, leaving me there crying and screaming. Since then, I haven't been able to see out of my right eye and I hate all races. Even my own"

Ralof looked at her with pity, "Why must you hate everyone?" She frowned, "I don't need your stupid pity, and I just do ok? Back when I was six, everyone hated us! They would throw stuff at me. That's all I remember. Why the gods would do this to me I don't know."

Ralof sighed, "Well I don't hate you, and they probably did this to you cause you have a bad temper." Kalina frowned deeper and opened her mouth to say something, but the wagon stopped. The horse thief shouted, "What's going on!" Ralof looked over at him, "What else? It's the end of the line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

They all stood up and walked off the wagon. She listened as a nord read his list. Ralof sighed angrily, "Damn imperials and there lists." He walked off as he heard his name. After everyone was called, they looked at Kalina with a strange look on there faces. The nord told her to come over to him and the captain, "Wait. Who are you, Breton?"

Kalina frowned, "My name is Kalina. I'd tell you where I'm from, but I have no memory." The captain rolled her eyes and took out her sword and out it to her neck, "You better tell us now you damn Breton."

She spit in her face, "I told you milk drinker, I have no memory. Now please put your damn sword away and let me go over to the others so I can get this over with." She stared at her with eyes wide open. She heard people laugh. Even the nord with the list chuckled a bit and tried not to laugh.

Embarrassed, the captain put down her sword and stomped on Kalina's foot with her metal boot, "Watch your tongue, Breton. May be the last words you ever say." She simply smiled and ignored the pain in her foot. She limped over to the others and listened to the female priest give them there last preach.

Someone interrupted her, "Wait! I'm not a rebel I tell you! This is a mistake!" It was the horse thief. He started to run. 'Fool," Kalina thought. She watched as an archer shot an arrow through his head. The captain told the priest to continue.

Then someone else spoke up, "For the love of Talos! Just get this over with!" The priest smacked her lips together and spoke annoyed, "Very well." He went over to the executor. The captain grabbed him and put his head on the stone block. She put her metal boot on his back.

The executor raised his axe and swung it down. Kalina just watched blankly as his head fell into the basket. Ralof shot her a glance but looked back quickly before she noticed. He knew she couldn't see him out of her right eye, but she would be able to feel it. A loud roar filled the air.

Everyone looked around. One of the stormcloaks yelled, "What was that?" The captain growled, "I don't care what it is we are continuing!"

The captain yelled some more, "Next the Breton! I want to see her head in that basket." Kalina grinned sheeply, "But of course. Sorry to all you imperials who have to work for this milk drinker. Not." She hissed and walked over to the stone. A loud roar was heard again, but closer. The captain ignored it and slammed her head onto the cold stone.

Kalina felt the warm blood from the guy before her. She felt the captain slam her boot on her back. She winced and looked up at the executor . He raised his axe. She saw a line of sunlight trim the sharp edge of it.

They all heard the roar again. The ground shook and the sky started to change. The clouds started to spin in a circle upwards into the sky.

As the executor brought down his axe, a massive beast landed on the watch tower and shook the ground hard. The executor fell and Kalina tried to get up. She fell back down when the dragon let out a giant roar. She heard a deep voice saying something to her in an ancient language she couldn't make out.

She felt her shoulder being grabbed and she lazily got up. Her vision started to clear. Ralof was standing in front of her, "Come on, Kalina! We need to get out of here! Now!" She nodded still shaken up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into another watch tower. Her vision was clear now and she looked around. Another nord was in the tower with them. The man started to talk to Ralof, "Ralof! Where is Ulfric? And why do you have a Breton with you?"

She frowned. Ralof shot another glance at her and looked back at the man, "You know Ulfric. He will be able to find his way out. As for this Breton, she is with me. Her name is Kalina." The man nodded at her then spoke to both of them, "Very well. Now both of you, climb up the tower and get out of here!"

Ralof shook his head, "What about you? You won't possibly survive!" He shrugged, "I am willing to die for my people, Ralof. Now go! Quickly!"

Ralof sighed and nodded. He grabbed Kalina's wrist and they ran up the stairs. Kalina heard the voice again, "Ralof stop! Hold on!" He stopped and looked at her confused, "What is i-" He was cut off by a giant explosion in front of them. Fire burned down the wall and they saw the dragon.

As it left, Kalina had her eyes shot closed unable to move. Ralof shook her, "Kalina! It's gone! Quickly get up!" She opened her eyes. Much to her embarrassment, he was right. Her cheeks went pink a bit. He smiled a little and helped her up, "Alright, Kalina. I need you to jump out of this hole in the wall and land in the torn house. I will catch up to you shortly."

She nodded and with her hands still tied in front of her, she jumped and landed on her feet in the house. Pain swelled in her ankles and legs, but she went on anyway. She jumped through the hole in the floor and onto the ground. She ran forward. She saw a young boy running for his life.

She saw the dragon get ready to blast fire at him. She gasped and ran quickly to the boy and pushed them out of the way. The boy helped her up, "Thank you miss!" She nodded and felt someone grab her shoulder.

It was the nord with the list before. He looked at her up and down. He took in her beauty but snapped back to reality, "Still alive, Kalina? Follow me quickly!" She nodded and ran after him.

They hid behind some rubble from the dragon. When they noticed the clearing was safe, they ran forward. A nord man ran in front of them. It was Ralof!

The nord in front of her hissed, "Ralof you traitor! The imperials will get you!" They both frowned. Kalina looked in the sky and back at them. Ralof yelled back, "Not this time! Kalina! Quickly follow me!" The nord man frowned, "Follow me not him!" I watched the nord man run off. I stopped myself from following. Ralof smiled and took my arm and we ran through the gate. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ralof leaned against the wall and panted, "Can you really believe it? A dragon! I thought it was all legends!" Kalina smirked and looked around, "Yeah, same here." She looked down at her hands. Blood was running down from them.

Ralof looked at her hands. He took out a dagger. She winced as he walked over to her. He laughed, "Calm down! I would never hurt a pretty face like yours." He put the dagger under the rope and began to cut through it, being careful not to cut her hand on accident.

The rope fell off and she rubbed her hands. She chuckled, "Thanks. For the rope cutting, not the flirt." He smiled and looked around, "I'll find you some armor." She nodded and she focused on her mana.

Her hands started to glow and the bleeding stopped. The cuts vanished. Ralof watched, amazed a strong Breton like her was so good at magic. She glanced over at him to her left, "What? Just cause I look like a warrior, doesn't mean I am one. Sure I use a sword a lot, but I'm also a mage."

He chuckled, "My apologies. Here, I found some steel armor for you." She nodded and took it.

She put the torso over her shirt and put on the steel pants. She slipped on the boots and put the heavy gloves on, "Perfect. Always loved leather but this will do. Fits well." He looked at her up and down, amazed at how beautiful she still looked in the iron armor.

She raised a brow, "You ok there? Let's get going." He snapped back to reality and nodded, "Right. Follow me." She did so and they walked down some stairs into an underground passage.  
>_<p>

After an hour, they made it through the entrance. They walked into the light. Kalina looked up at the sun and around the sky. Ralof hissed, "Quickly! Get down! It's coming!" She crouched down next to him behind a giant rock.

They watched it fly off. They both stood up and looked at each other. Ralof broke the silence, "Alright. We're safe. I know the perfect place for us to recover." They ran into imperials in the cave and were injured. Kalina nodded and followed him along the rocky path.

He started to speak, "We're heading to Riverwood. My sister and her family live there. I'm sure they will want to know about the dragon." Kalina simply nodded and looked at the scenery. It was a beautiful view to her.

Ralof looked behind his shoulder at her. She looked so beautiful. The sun reflected in her brown hair and a twinkle shot of her eye. She looked at him and frowned, "Problem?" He shook his head and turned around, his cheeks red.

"Nothing is wrong. It's just..." She waited for him to finish. He coughed and kept walking, " It's just I think you're awfully pretty for a Breton." Her cheeks pinkened a bit, "Thank you Ralof." She said softly.

He smiled a bit. He wondered if she felt the same way.

Kalina looked at Ralof up and down. She thought he was handsome and kind, but it wouldn't work for them. The Nord in the gang a long time ago was the one that scarred her. She cursed under her breath, "Ralof. I'm sorry." He turned around and looked at her confused, "For what?"

She sighed, "It wouldn't work between us, Ralof. I think you're kind and handsome yes, but we have nothing in common. I'm sure of it." He sighed and looked at the ground, "I thought you would say that. What race gave you the scars?"

She bit her bottom lip then looked at the ground and said in a quiet voice, "A Nord." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, "I understand you feel uncomfortable. I won't push you on trying to like me at all." She smiled and nodded. She slowly put her head onto his cheek and kissed his cheek, trying to avoid his beard.

His cheeks went a bit red as he felt her warm breath on his face. She backed away and smiled, "Consider that my apology." He nodded slowly and turned around without a word. They walked in silence.

After about five minutes of torture, he spoke up, "You know, you would be good as a Stormcloak." She thought for a moment, "Thank you for the offer, Ralof, but I don't think so. Being around so many Nords may make me lose my temper a bit." He laughed and shook his head, "Think about it. I'm sure Ulfric would want someone like you in his army. Whether you be a healer or fighter, he wouldn't care."

She chuckled, "I will. Hey, is that it over there?" Buildings came into sight. Ralof smiled and turned around, "Aye it is, Kalina." She looked at the quiet village. It looked beautiful.  
>_<p>

Ralof led her through the village and to a river. They saw a a female Nord walk over to them with a huge smile, "Ralof!" She hugged him, "It's good to see you again, Gerdur! This is my friend Kalina. She helped me get though Helgen. A dragon attacked the town."

She gasped. She turned around and yelled, "Hod! Ralof has returned! Get over here now!" She turned back to us and smiled, "A dragon you say? You weren't badly injured were you?" She looked at us up and down. Ralof scratched his head and ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair, "Just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing to worry about sister. Kalina healed most of our injuries."

Gerdur smiled at Kalina. Kalina simply nodded with no expression. A Nord man came over to us and put his arm around Gerdur. Kalina guessed it was her husband. "Psh. Love. Such a useless feeling. Another reason why it wouldn't work with me and Ralof," Kalina though to herself.

Ralof smiled, "Hello again, Hod! Always nice to see you." Hod smiled and shook his hand and pat his back, "Of course!" Hod looked over at Kalina and frowned, "Who's the Breton?" She frowned back at him, trying to hold back foul words.

Ralof smiled, "This is my friend Kalina! She helped me escape Helgen when a dragon attacked us." His eyes went wide and he looked at Ralof, "By the Nines! A dragon? So the legends are true?" Ralof nodded, "Indeed they are friend. Indeed they are."

His sister looked at us up and down again. She smirked, "I think both of you need to bathe. Ralof you look like a drunk who rolled around in the mud. Your friend here is a lot better then you, but she could still use one." Ralof sighed, "Alright. I'll be at the house soon. I need to talk to Hod. Take Kalina to the house."

She nodded and grabbed Kalina's hand and took her inside the house.

Hod turned towards Ralof and sighed, "You love the Breton don't you?" Ralof looked at the ground, He nodded slowly, "Aye. I do. She said we wouldn't work though. Something terrible happened to her in her past and she told me she's hated all races since." Hod stiffened.

Ralof chuckled and looked at him, "Let me tell you what happened." With that, they walked off.  
>_<p>

Gerdur placed a big wooden tub in a spare room and filled it with hot water, "There you go, Kalina." She looked at Kalina, who was looking around the room. Gerdur smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "You know my brother loves you don't you?"

Kalina was a bit surprised at her knowing. She slowly nodded, "Yes. I do, but I can't love him in return." Gerdur sighed, "You tell me after you bathe. Quickly now before the water cools down. Gerdur left the room and closed the door, leaving Kalina there alone.

Kalina sighed and took of her steel armor. She slid of her shirt. She was about to take of her bra, but the door opened. Ralof was standing there, his face bright red. Kalina's face was, too.

Ralof stuttered, "S-sorry, K-Kalina." She managed to say something, "I-It's fine. Could you close the d-door?" His face went a bit more red and he nodded. He closed the door. Kalina stood there utterly shocked at what just happened.

She sighed and took the rest of her clothes off and stepped into the hot water. She sat down and bent her legs. She put half her head into the water and breathed through with her nose. She rubbed her arms and legs and hair under the water.

She saw grime come to the surface of the water a bit. She got out and dried herself off with a large rag that Gerdur gave to her. She quickly put on a new shirt and some new pants and put her armor back on. She didn't like the feeling of cold steel on her legs. She loved leather.

She quietly opened the door to find a little boy standing in front of the door. He smiled wide and spoke with a small Nord accent, "Hello miss! My mother told me to come and get you when you were done bathing."

He looked at her up and down, "Wow miss, you are very pretty. No wonder Uncle Ralof likes you a lot!" He laughed and grabbed her hand and hurried her to the main room.

He sat her down in a chair. She looked at the plate in front of her. Gerdur came up to her, "Roasted chicken and corn bread. Please, eat." Kalina looked down at the plate.

She started to eat. When she finished, she noticed how hungry she was before. Gerdur handed her some Nord Mead and smiled, "Here." Kalina smiled and took it from her and drank it. Gerdur chuckled, "Good. You aren't a milk drinker."

Kalina smiled and stood up, looking up at the female Nord, "Indeed I am not one. Thank you, Gerdur, for letting me bathe and eat. Usually I don't let people talk to me or anything but Ralof saved me back in Helgen so I guess I'm fine."

Gerdur laughed, "Yes yes. Ralof told me everything that happened back in Helgen. He told me about your little thing when you were six. I understand why it wouldn't work with you two." I raised a brow and chuckled, "Did he now? Well. Oh and thank you for understanding. I didn't want you to feel like I didn't like your brother for no reason."

She laughed, "Of course not. I've gone through guys I didn't like for personal reasons. Now, I know you're probably gonna leave soon. I need you to go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl for more guards down here. I would hate for my family to be hurt." Kalina nodded and hugged her, "Of course! Thank you, Gerdur. I won't forget this. I must be leaving now though. Do you know where Ralof is?"

She sighed, "Aye. He went outside. His face was bright red when I saw him walk down the stairs. I asked him what's wrong but he just shook his head and walked out the door. He should be by the bridge." Kalina nodded, "Thank you. Tell your husband I said good-bye!" She nodded and waved as Kalina walked out the door.  
>_<p>

Ralof sighed as he watched the water flow from one side of the bridge to the other. He heard footsteps to his left. He glanced over and saw Kalina. He quickly looked back at the water, trying to think of what to say. Kalina leaned on the bridge next to him. He could hear her soft breathing. She turned her head to look at him because he was on her right, "Hey uh, Ralof. About what just happened before..."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I had no idea you were in there at that very moment getting ready to bathe. I feel like such an idiot." She chuckled softly, "It's fine. It was just a bit...embarrassing. I'm really sorry I can't love you in return." He looked at her and smiled a little, "It's ok. I really do care for you, but I'm sure you can find someone way better then me."

Kalina sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "I know you do, Ralof. I wish I could say the same, but I can't." He smiled to himself, "You should get going. Interested in joining the Stormcloaks at all?" She lifted her head and looked at him, "I thought it over. I can't join you, Ralof." He sighed, "It's alright, Kalina. I understand, and it would be uncomfortable for you. I guess this is good-bye."

She sighed and patted his back, "It's ok, Ralof. I'll come back here and visit you if you're ever here." He smiled and gave her a hug, even if she did have steel armor on he didn't mind. She laughed and put her hand on his shoulder. She stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and waved good-bye as she made her way to Whiterun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She made her way to Whiterun. She looked around and looked at the big walls of the city. She heard someone scream. She quickly looked around and saw a giant. She focused on her mana and took out her sword. She ran over to the giant, looking at the shocked faces of the three people who were fighting it. She shot a fireball at it's face and swung her sword strongly at it.

The other people snapped back to reality and started to fight it again. Kalina shot a row of fire at the giant's face. It roared and fell to the ground. Dead. Kalina panted. She used a lot of her mana on the beast and her arm hurt. One of the warriors walked up to her, "Thanks for helping us. We were having a bit of trouble." She looked at the others, "Are you ok shield-siblings?" They nodded.

Kalina looked at the huntress that had talked to her, "What's that?" The huntress laughed, "You haven't heard of the companions? Interesting. You have a good arm, Breton. You should head to Jorrvaskr and ask to join. It's in the wind district in Whiterun. By the Jarl. Talk to Kodlak when you get there." Kalina was unable to speak. She nodded and looked at the other warriors. A tall, strong Nord walked up to her and held out a hand, "Well aren't you a pretty little one. I'm Farkas."

She frowned, ignoring his hand, "I'd appreciate if you didn't call me that. My name is not important. Besides, I'll think you'll learn it soon." He chuckled as she walked off. The huntress walked over to Farkas, "Smooth." He turned to her and frowned, "Oh shut up, Alea" She chuckled and walked up the path with the other Companion.

Kalina walked up the path and made it to the large gates of Whiterun. A guard stopped her, "Hault Breton. No one is allowed in. There have been rumors of a dragon." Kalina frowned, "I am here from Riverwood to talk to the Jarl of the dragon. I would suggest you move." He frowned and then let her through. She walked through the big doors and made her way in the small city.

Kalina looked around. People were laughing and talking all around her. She saw some stands where people were selling things. She walked over to a food stand and asked what she had. The women smiled and told pretty much everything on the stand.

Kalina asked for an apple and the women called her daughter, "I need in apple dear." She little girl smiled, "Alright!" She went over to a table and took in apple off of it and handed it to Kalina. Kalina smiled a little and gave them 5 septims. The women's eyes went a bit wide open, "The apple is only 1 septim. Please take your money back." Kalina shook her head, "No please keep it." She smiled and walked up the stairs under an arch to the wind district.

Kalina looked at the large tree in front of her with wide green eyes. Sure it didn't have any leaves, but it looked beautiful to her. She shook her head and thought to herself, "I need to get to the Jarl. And what I'm looking at, it should be up those stairs. Dragonscreach." She felt someone bump into her shoulder, "Hey watch it Nord!" It was a tall Nord man with heavy armor. A long sword to his side. He spoke with a strong Nord accent, "I could say the same for you Breton. Stop sightseeing and move out of the way." She frowned, "Don't tell me what to do or it will be your last order." His frown grew deeper as he walked off muttering to himself.

She watched him go and mumbled, "Stupid men. No respect for anyone." She headed to the large stairs and walked up them.

After a minute of her legs feeling terribly sore, she made it to the doors of the Jarl. She nodded to the guard, who gave her a curious look, and opened the doors. She walked in, smelling the smoke of a warm fire. She saw a dark elf pull out her sword and come over to her. Kalina frowned and pulled out her own sword, getting ready to defend herself if the women attacked.

The women gave her a deep frown, "Who are you and what do you want Breton?" Kalina hated it when people would call her Breton all the time, "My name is Kalina and I'm hear to talk to the Jarl." The dark elf put her sword away but did not move, "I will tell him. You are not to talk to the Jarl." Kalina put her sword away, "I will only talk to the Jarl. It is about the dragon."

The dark elf went to say something but stopped herself and sighed, annoyed, "Fine. I will take you to him. Follow me." The Dark Elf started to walk the way she was going and Kalina followed. A Nord male in fancy robes and a golden crown on his head, looked over at us from his throne, "Who is this?" The Dark Elf bowed, "A Breton has come to see you about the dragon rumors."

He looked at Kalina a shocked and sat up, "The dragons? Please tell me more." Kalina nodded and glanced at the Dark Elf, who gave her a frown. Kalina sighed annoyed and looked back at the Jarl, "I was in Helgen, about to be executed for no reason at all, when I dragon appeared and started to burn down the city." The Jarl's eyes went wide as he listened to her, "Oh my. Please. Tell me your name and where you are from."

Kalina rubbed her head, "Well. My name is Kalina. I have no idea where I'm from. I can't remember anything other then being in a wagon being takin to Helgen and after all that. Nothing before." The Jarl rubbed his beard, "Interesting. I think you may be of use to us Kalina. Come back tomorrow and we will discuss your future." Kalina nodded and walked out of the well decorated castle.

Kalina looked around then at the stairs. She sighed and took a deep breath, "If I keep walking down these stairs, my legs are going to break." She walked down the stairs and looked at the beautiful tree again. She admired it so. How she would love to just sit on one of the benches and read under the tree. She turned her head to the left, a massive building catching her eye. The companions possibly? Without thinking, she went towards the building, and walked through the doors.

Kalina smelled the smell of mead, smoke, and heard yelling. She looked to her left and saw a male Dark Elf beating up a female Nord (she thought). She walked a little closer and noticed she was fighting back. "Drunks..." she muttered under her breath. She saw the strong Nord she met before. He turned to her and smiled, "Hello again Breton. Oh don't mind them. They do this regularly. Still up for the offer?" She smiled a bit and crossed her arms, "I don't know. Now that I know that you guys just fight for no reason I might join you guys."

He laughed and pat her back, "Feisty small one you are." She frowned and shrugged him off. He raised a brow and laughed again, "Personal space. Fine." She shook her head, "Could you show me where Kodlak is?" He nodded and smilewd, "Kodlak. Not our leader but the only one that keeps us mostly in line. Strong and wise man" She nodded as she followed him across the large building and down some stairs.

They walked across the hall, "I think you would be a great add on. You looked like you had a great sword arm and you have very good magic skills back when we were fighting that giant." She nodded, "Thank you." He walked into a room and stopped. She heard a familiar voice talking in the room. When she walked in, she saw an old man in heavy armor. She also saw that Nord that she argued with not to long ago.

"Hello Kodlak. This Breton here would like to have a word with you." The old man smiled and nodded, "Yes Breton?" She cleared her throat and stood tall, "I would like to join the Companions." The old man chuckled, "What is your name Breton?" She hesitated a bit, "My name is Kalina. " He nodded, "Where are you from, Kalina?" She rubbed her hand a bit, "That's the thing. I remember how to fight. I remember how to use my magic. I can't remember anything from early this morning. I only remember one day of my life when I was 6 but I would rather keep it unsaid." He nodded, "Ah. Well no big deal. Let me have a look at you, Kalina."

She looked into his eyes and stood tall. He smiled, "You have fire in your heart, Kalina. You have a big future ahead of you. How good are you with a sword?" He thought for a moment, "I have much to learn, but people think I'm a great warrior when they do watch me fight." Farkas nodded, "She helped us fight a giant outside of Windrun about an hour or 2 ago." Kalina noticed how he didn't have much of a Nord accent but said nothing. After all, that was pretty stupid of her to notice.

Kodlak nodded as he was going to say something. He was cut off by the nord sitting next to him across the table, "Master, you can't possibly let her join the Companions!" He had strong nord accent. He frowned at Kalina. She gave him a nasty glare back. Kodlak just chuckled, "I am no ones master, Vilkas. And last time I checked, there were a few extra beds left." Vilkas protested, "I haven't even heard of this Breton before. Besides, I can tell she's blind in her right eye and I can tell you two know as well."

Kalina felt like slapping him so hard across his face. How could he say such stupid things about her? Kodlak nodded, "Yes I'm very aware of that, Vilkas. But I heard Alea talking about her and saying she was very good. Farkas here thinks the same. I want you to take this new-blood outside and see if her sword arm is any good. Now go and no more arguing." He sighed, very annoyed, "As you wish, Kodlak. Follow me whelp." Kalina frowned and followed him out of the door.

Farkas chuckled, "This should be interesting. She hates everyone just as Vilkas. But I sense something different in her." Kodlak nodded in agreement, "You are correct. I'm sure they'll get along after awhile." Farkas sighed, "Be careful Vilkas." He muttered as he went to follow them.

Vilkas led Kalina outside. She glanced around. He took out his shield and sword, "Kodlak told me to see how you fight. Just hit my shield a few times. I'm sure you'll just make a scratch or two." She frowned at him, "You think your so tough Nord. Just cause I can't see out of my right eye, doesn't mean I can't fight." He frowned back at her, "We'll see about that Breton." His beast blood roared inside of him, trying to get out.

She took out her sword, "No magic this time Nord. Just all metal for me." He put his shield up quickly as she lifted up her sword and hit his shield with a nasty blow. He was a bit shocked at how much power was in it. He was also disgusted. How could a Breton fight like that? She struck again from the side. He quickly moved his shield. The beast blood raged more and more. He struggled to keep it from showing.

He swung to her right, so she couldn't see him. She smiled a bit as strands of her hair fell in front of her face. She swung hitting his shield hard. He stuttered back a bit. He couldn't take it. The beast blood was going to explode in his eyes. Farkas yelled out, "That's enough! Farkas and Kalina, sheath! Now!" Kalina looked a bit confused and out her sword away. Vilkas hesitated a moment, but realized his brother was right and put his shield back.

He frowned at her, "Here. Take my sword and give it to Eorland at the Skyforge to get it sharpened. Just be careful with it, it's probably worth more then you are." She frowned, "So what? Am I your little errand girl now? I don't run chores for Nords." He scowled, "Just get it done Breton." She turned around, her hair swaying in the sun, and left up to the skyforge. Vilkas felt rage all through him. How dare that Breton! He angrily pushed his way through the companions that were watching. His brother Farkas followed him, "Vilkas! Wait!" He kept going.

Farkas followed him to his room. Farkas frowned, "I could feel your beast blood raging inside of you. Vilkas, why do you hate her so? Or maybe that's not the case-" Vilkas frowned and growled, "Farkas! Would you please leave me alone! I don't feel like talking about it. I just don't trust her." Farkas laughed and sat next to his brother on his bed, "Vilkas, you need to calm yourself. You can't hate someone you don't know." Vilkas snapped back, "Don't play dumb with me, Farkas. I know your a bit mad at her, too. She hates people she does not know and you know it!" Farkas chuckled and looked at his brother, "Good. You guys have things in common. You'll get along nicely."

Before Vilkas could yell at his brother again, Farkas walked out the door, closing it behind him. Vilkas took a deep breath, "Stupid Breton." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Stupid Nord. Who does he think he is? Your brother is a jerk." Farkas wasn't taken back at all by what Kalina said, "He can be troubling at times I know. I'm sure you two will get along though." She frowned, "I barely get along with strangers, Farkas. I refuse to be friends with anyone because...well..." He patted her back, "Well you have friends here now. Tell me why you hate everyone so much." She sighed and looked at the ground, "Might as well."

After she explained her sad story, and what happened with Ralof, he sighed and patted her back, "I'm sure you'll work things out with yourself and everyone else. You know you shouldn't hate people you don't know." She smirked, "Yea I know. I just do. Not intently sometimes. I only have soft spots for kids. I don't care what race they are. They remind me of myself. So small. So scared. I know what can happen to them and what sadness they can feel."

She sighed, "It's the only day I can remember though. Why it just had to be that night I have no clue. The gods must hate me." He chuckled, "I'm sure they don't, Kalina. It's getting late. I'll show you to a room and you can stay in there. Follow me." They both got up and she followed him across the hall.

He opened a door revealing a bed, a closet, a chest, and a little table, "You may add other things to it if you like. Now get some sleep. You're gonna need it." She thanked him and he walked off to his own room. She closed the door and took off her armor and put some more comfortable clothing on. She slid into the bed and pulled the blanket over her and took a deep breath. Her arm hurt from one of the large swings she hit Vilkas's shield with. She frowned as she remembered his face. "Stupid Vilkas. Thinking he's all that. If only I could slap his face so hard."

Vilkas could hear her with his werewolf hearing. He frowned, "Damn Breton. I don't know what her problem is." He pictured her in his mind. Her steel armor clinging to her chest tightly. Her brown hair. Her dark sinister green eyes. He shivered as he thought of something utterly disgusting to him. Her in a dress.

Oh Vilkas. You might be surprised at what our little Breton looks like in a dress. Oh you just wait Vilkas until the morning. I'm sure you will be shocked...

Kalina rubbed her eyes and yawned. She got up, not knowing where she was for a second. Then she remembered. She was a companion. She looked around the room and spotted a chest. Curious, she went over to it, noticing a note on the top of it's lid. She picked it up and read it, "Hello Kalina. It's nice to have another pretty girl around. A strong one, too. I hope we can get along. I heard you don't like strangers. I got you some clothes for whenever you don't feel like wearing that clanking armor. I would recommend the clothing on the top. Show that Vilkas your strong and pretty. He can get on every ones nerves at points but he's a good warrior. Well I shall see you around Jorrvaskr. This is Tilma. I work around here for the Companions."

Kalina chuckled to herself. Kind old women. She set the note down on a little table next to the chest. She slowly opened the chest. On top of some nice clothing, was a dress. She looked at it tilting her head a bit. She was pretty sure the last time she wore a dress was when she was 6. She took it out and unfolded it looking at it in awe.

It was a pretty dark green dress with a white half at the top were her breasts would fit. It went down a little below her ankles. She smiled evilly to herself, "Let's see what you think of me now Vilkas." She took of the clothes she was wearing and slid on the dress, "I won't keep it on for long. A good walk around the city sounds nice though." She smiled to herself and went over to her door.

As soon as she opened it, she saw Farkas with his hand raised ready to knock on her door. He was dressed in a plain tunic, pants, and shoes. His eyes went wide open as he looked at her up and down, "Well. You look nice. I came to come and introduce you to everyone as we eat breakfast together." She smiled, "Thank you, Farkas and alright." They walked side by side down the hallway. She looked at him and stopped, "You know it confuses me how Vilkas could be your brother. He's so mean and your so nice." He laughed, "Well you look like a small pretty Breton who loves to be around people. Now let's go." She chuckled as she smoothed hair a bit and went through the doors after Farkas.

Everyone was talking around the large room. Eating or drinking, they were talking. Farkas led me up 3 steps and yelled out, "If I could have every one's attention. I would like to introduce the newest member of the Companions." Everyone settled down and looked at us, "Good. Everyone, this is Kalina. Don't judge her appearance though. I'm sure she could give you a good fight. I'll let you guys introduce yourselves separately to her." He walked off to find his brother Vilkas, who was just sorta staring at Kalina's dress.

Kalina watched as someone came up to her, "Hi. I'm sure you remember me. I'm Aela. Come sit with me, Kalina. Your dress looks very pretty by the way. Let me introduce you to the others. Skjor! Make some room for our new Breton friend!" Kalina chuckled and went with her to sit down.

Farkas sat next to his brother and smiled, "I bet you thought she would look in terrible in a dress didn't you? I must say though, she looks really pretty, Vilkas..." Vilkas glared at his brother who just simply chuckled and looked back at the other Companions. Vilkas sighed, "There's something off about her, Farkas. Something I can't put my finger on." Farkas held back laughter, "You love her don't you?"

Vilkas's beast blood raged through him more, "No, Farkas. I despise her. She despises me back. She is supposed to respect me. Not hate me. I am stronger then her. She is a girl, worse a small Breton, who embarrassed me in front of everyone." Farkas pat his brother's back, "Oh calm down brother. You'll see. The two of you will get along just fine." Vilkas growled and looked back at Kalina.

She was smiling as the others introduced themselves. Farkas looked down at his brother. He worried for him. He didn't want him to ruin things. Sure he liked Kalina but he could tell Vilkas needed her far more than he did. Farkas sighed, "Brother. Just wait for her to tell her sad story to you. The only day she remembers of her past. You'll see how bad you feel. It will remind you of ours, Vilkas." Vilkas snorted and got up and left Jorrvaskr. Farkas sighed as he watched his brother leave.

He looked at the others and smiled. Vilkas needed time to calm down and think. Farkas got up and walked over to the large table and sat with them, eating, drinking, and laugh.

Vilkas walked around the small city, avoiding as much people as he could. He heard someone call after him, "Vilkas!" He spun around and saw Kalina running towards him. He sighed, very annoyed, "What is it Breton?" She walked in front of him and frowned, "I have a name. At least I called you by yours. You could call me by mine to show some respect." He frowned, "Why should I give you respect?" She smiled and crossed her arms, "Because I'm me. A short, pretty Breton with a bad temper. At least that's what Aela called me." Vilkas sighed, "What do you want Bre-er Kalina?" She smiled, "Thank you, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry." His frown disappeared, replaced with a confused look in his pale green eyes, "By the Nine, what are you talking about?" She chuckled and uncrossed her arms, setting her hands on her hips.

Vilkas couldn't help looking down then back up at her, "For embarrassing you yesterday. Farkas told me I did so I came to apologize. Don't judge people by there appearance, Vilkas." The beast blood in him raged and he stammered, "Look Breton. I don't know what your little plane here is, but it's stating to give me a damn headache." She laughed, "I don't have any tricks up my sleeves, Vilkas. Perhaps you are just confused." He looked down at her and frowned.

She simply smiled and walked past him, "Good-bye, Vilkas. I'll see you later today. I have some business to attend to." He watched her walk off. Her hair swayed perfectly in the light and her hips went from right to left. He shook his head and turned the other way back to Jorrvaskr.

Kalina walked around the city, looking around at all the people. She smiled to herself as she remembered what just happened with Vilkas. "Idiot. He has no idea what I'm capable of. I'm not as much of a weakling as he thinks. I don't just prance around using my magic all the ti-" Her thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone. She looked down to find a young girl in front of her. The girl smiled, "I'm awfully sorry miss. I thought you were gonna move." The girl examined her right eye. Her own eyes went wide, "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't notice you couldn't see out of your right eye. You were looking to your left as I came and I-" Kalina laughed, "It's alright! It is my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. You're fine dear."

The little girl smiled, "Well I must be off to my mother. I need to help her with her stand. She sells fresh vegetables and fruit if you ever want to come by. Bye!" Kalina smiled and waved at the kid. She looked at all the people around her. She wasn't trying to be racist or anything like that to them. Her past just tortured her. She sighed as she walked back up the stairs and to the giant tree.

She sat herself on an empty bench. Her hand glowed white. A book appeared in her hand. She smiled and looked up at the tree. She opened the book to it's first page, and began to read. She felt a small breeze. It rustled her hair a bit and the bottom of her dress blew and tried to follow the wind, but her legs stopped it. She moved a hand to put some of her hair behind her ear.

She heard someone walk up to her, and sit to her right side. Obviously she couldn't see the person and tried to fight the urge to turn her head to see what the person looked like. She heard the man speak in a familiar tone, "Why are you sitting all alone here little Breton?" She turned her head and saw Farkas. She smiled, "Oh just reading." She closed the book and it disappeared. Farkas looked impressed, "Cool." She laughed, "Thanks."

He looked around, then back at her, "So Vilkas came back and told me you confuse him. He said you apologized for yesterday. He also said you have some important things to attend to? What might that be?" She shook her head, "Damn curious freaks. I have to talk to the Jarl about the dragons. I actually should be going now." He smiled and pat her back, "Well I hope you can help Skyrim feel safer, Kalina. Hurry when you get back though, we have a task for you." She nodded, "Will do. Farewell for now, Farkas. Tell Vilkas that I'm awfully sorry for confusing his small brain." He laughed, "Will do." She got up and walked up the large steps.

He watched her as he left and sighed, "Vilkas. I know you're watching. Stop being an ass and get out here." He watched as Vilkas came out from behind a tall pillar and some bushes, "How did you know? No one else knew!" Farkas motioned for his brother to sit with him, "I can smell you you idiot. Now come on sit. Why were you watching?" Vilkas sighed and sat next to his brother, "I don't know. I just wanted to see how kind you were to girls. I'm not the nicest person."

Farkas pat his brother's back, "Trust me. I know brother. Tell me, Vilkas. Do you love Kalina?" Vilkas frowned and look at the ground, "My mind is clogged up, Farkas. My beast blood is trying to break free and control me. I don't know how to think anymore brother." Farkas sighed, "Have you ever tried to be nice to her? That might help you. Even if you don't think it does, I'm pretty sure it will. I might not be the smartest, but I do know how to be nice to women."

Vilkas looked up at him, "Yes I know that, Farkas. I envy you for that. I wish I could go up to a women and tell her she looks...pretty...or that I love her. But," he sighed, "I have no one to tell that, too. Even if I had a chance, I would be blocked by the monster inside of me to do such things." Farkas pat his back, "I could help you brother if you ever need help. Maybe with a certain pretty little Breton with a name that starts with a K..." Farkas smiled.

Vilkas frowned and growled, "I don't love Kalina, Farkas, nor will I ever!" Farkas stopped smiling and sighed, "Alright. I'm sorry brother. She is very pretty though. I think you guys have a lot in common." Vilkas looked at his brother, "If you thinks she's so magnificent, why don't you be with her. I'm sure she loves you in return." Farkas smiled, "I can not. For she does not love me, Vilkas. She loves no one of this moment. If you're nice to her, that may change." Farkas got up and dropped a coin purse on his lap.

Vilkas looked at him confused. Farkas chuckled, "It's belongs to Kalina. She dropped it. Give it to her. She should be coming back from the Jarl soon. Wait up there for her." Vilkas frowned and got up, "Dammit, Farkas. Sometimes you really piss me off." Farkas laughed as Vilkas started up the stairs with the coin purse in his hands.  
>_<p>

Kalina took a deep breath. She had a long way ahead of her. Maybe one of the Companions would like to join her. I'm sure whatever they had plan for her could wait a little longer. The guards opened the door for her. She walked out side and sniffed the air. Winter. She smiled and looked around. She noticed someone leaning on one of the arch's ahead of her. She walked over to him curious.

She frowned a little as she noticed it was Vilkas, "Come to call me mean things again, Vilkas?" He looked over at her, a bit shocked that was the first thing she said to him. He stammered, "N-no. I came to give this to you. You dropped it." He gave her her coin purse. She stared at before slowly taking it. He chuckled, "All your septims are in there don't worry. I'm not that cruel."

She smiled, "Thanks, Vilkas...why are you being nice to me?" He froze for a moment. He swallowed, "It was j-just a favor ok? Nothing to get so excited for." She chuckled, "Well alright if you say so. Could you do me a favor perhaps?" He looked at her, curious, "Depends on what it is." She nodded, "I need you to help me with something. I need you to travel to Bleak Falls Barrow with me so I can get something for the Jarl's mage."

He was a bit surprised at what she asked him. Go on a journey? With her? Kalina? The Breton that makes his beast blood rage? He thought on what to say. She rubbed her arm and looked down, "Sorry if you don't want to. I understand why you wouldn't want to. After all you do kinda hate me." He was a bit taken back at her response. He shook his head, "I don't hate you, Kalina. I'm just...curious about you that's all."

She laughed, "You mean you don't trust me?" He laughed a little, "I barely know you. I'm sorry. It's the way I am." She sighed, "Same here, Vilkas. Maybe I'll tell you later why. So will you come with me? I need a pair of strong arms." He was a bit surprised at that, too, "What about Farkas?" She shrugged, "I thought maybe you and I could get along better if you came with me. So will you?" He thought for a moment. He looked into her dark green gaze. He saw the sun light twinkle in her eye.

Without wanting to he said yes, "S-sure..." She smiled, "Awesome! Thank you, Vilkas!" She hugged him. He felt his beast blood boil inside him when he touched her. He could see Farkas out of the corner of his eye at the bottom of the steps. He winked at Vilkas and smiled. Vilkas had a pink small tint on his cheeks. Farkas walked off. Kalina let go of him a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks were a little red, "S-sorry. Hehe. Don't know why I did that." He gulped and stared at her up and down.

He felt his beast blood grow hot. What is going on? Kalina raised a brow, "You ok?" He nodded, quickly snapping back to the reality, "Fine. Let's go and get our armor. I will tell Kodlak we're leaving. I'll meet up with you in front of the gates of Windrun." She nodded and they went down the stairs to Jorrvaskr. 


End file.
